gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Death Row
Lance is being held at the junk yard. Go and rescue him! Diaz's guys are after you! Get Lance to the hospital. }} Death Row is the only mission in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City given to protagonist Tommy Vercetti by Malibu Club member Kent Paul. Description Tommy arrives at the Malibu Club and Kent Paul approaches him. Paul informs Tommy that Lance Vance tried to attack Ricardo Diaz but failed, and Diaz's men are now holding him hostage at the Junkyard. Tommy leaves the club and drives across town to the junkyard where he finds it heavily guarded by Diaz's goons. Tommy fights his way to a storage hangar at the rear of the junkyard where he finds a heavily injured, but still lingering, Lance. Tommy berates Lance for his actions as it has "blown all his careful planning to shit", but Lance reveals he was attempting to get revenge for Diaz ordering his brother's death. Tommy decides they must now kill Diaz before he has a chance to kill them, and agrees to drive Lance to the hospital. Tommy then escapes with Lance. When the duo leave the junkyard they are chased by more of Diaz's men. Tommy manages to evade them and takes Lance to the Schuman Health Care Center Downtown. Tommy tells Lance to meet him by the bridge to Starfish Island once he has recovered. Mission objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Lance is being held at the junk yard. Go and rescue him! *Diaz's guys are after you! Get Lance to the hospital. Transcript Post mission phone call Colonel Juan Cortez: Tommy, Thomas it's Cortez. Look, the French are giving me all kinds of trouble, amigo. Damn hyprocrites. They spend a hundred years stealing from poor countries and they call me a thief! I am going to need your help as soon as possible, amigo. So please hurry, Tommy, I need you, all right? I hate the damn French. Gallery DeathRow-GTAVC2.jpg|Tommy Vercetti and Lance Vance, shortly after Vercetti rescued Vance Walkthrough DeathRow-GTAVC-SS1.jpg|Tommy arrives at the Malibu Club in Vice Point and is immediately met by Kent Paul. Kent tells Tommy that he is going to save him. DeathRow-GTAVC-SS2.jpg|Tommy is confused by Kent and asks what he means by that. DeathRow-GTAVC-SS3.jpg|Kent reveals that the word around town is that Lance tried to kill Diaz, but Diaz survived the assassination attempt and now holds Lance hostage. DeathRow-GTAVC-SS4.jpg|Kent jokes about Lance, saying that he tried to jump up, but didn't jump high enough. DeathRow-GTAVC-SS5.jpg|Tommy is not amused by Kent's jokes and presses him against a railing and asks him to stop joking around and tell him where Lance is being held. DeathRow-GTAVC-SS6.jpg|Kent tells Tommy that Lance is apparently being held at the junkyard in Little Haiti. DeathRow-GTAVC-SS7.jpg|Tommy lets Kent go and storms off, while Kent calls Tommy insane. DeathRow-GTAVC-SS8.jpg|Tommy going back to his vehicle. DeathRow-GTAVC-SS9.jpg|Tommy speeding to the junkyard in Little Haiti. DeathRow-GTAVC-SS10.jpg|Tommy arriving at the junkyard. DeathRow-GTAVC-SS11.jpg|Tommy taking out Diaz's goons. DeathRow-GTAVC-SS12.jpg|Tommy taking out the gangsters guarding Lance. DeathRow-GTAVC-SS13.jpg|Tommy running to get Lance. DeathRow-GTAVC-SS14.jpg|Tommy is angry at Lance for ruining his careful planning to get rid of Diaz. DeathRow-GTAVC-SS15.jpg|Lance tells Tommy to calm down. Diaz killed Lance's brother and Lance was not going to do any more dirty work for Diaz. DeathRow-GTAVC-SS16.jpg|Tommy says that since they're now in hot water with Diaz, they're going to have to take him out and asks if Lance is okay to use a gun if needed. DeathRow-GTAVC-SS17.jpg|After a small chat with Lance, Tommy finally decides to get out of the junkyard. DeathRow-GTAVC-SS18.jpg|Tommy going back to his vehicle. DeathRow-GTAVC-SS19.jpg|Shortly after getting out of the junkyard, Tommy realises that Diaz's men are after him and Lance. DeathRow-GTAVC-SS20.jpg|Tommy speeding down to the hospital in Downtown. DeathRow-GTAVC-SS21.jpg|Tommy and Lance arrive at the hospital. DeathRow-GTAVC-SS22.jpg|Before letting Lance go, Tommy tells him to meet him near Diaz's mansion in Starfish Island. DeathRow-GTAVC-SS23.jpg|Lance walking into the hospital. DeathRow-GTAVC-SS24.jpg|Mission passed. Video Walkthroughs GTA Vice City - Walkthrough - Mission 18 - Death Row (HD)|PC Version GTA Vice City - iPad Walkthrough - Mission 18 - Death Row|Ipad/PS2 Version Trivia *The song that can be heard playing in the background during the opening cutscene is "All Night Long" by The Mary Jane Girls. The song is also featured on the in-game radio station Fever 105. The song isn't played inside the Malibu Club during normal gameplay, however. *During this mission, Tommy refers to Starfish Island as "Star Island", which is the only time in the game that Starfish Island is referred to by this name. Originally, in the beta version of GTA Vice City, Starfish Island was called "Star Island". *If there are still goons in sight when the duo arrived at the hospital, they will drive away after completion. *There is no monetary rewards in this mission. However, Ricardo's goons surrounding the junk yard drop large amounts of cash when killed. This can be collected if the player has enough time and can be considered as a reward for this mission. Navigation }}pl:Czekając na śmierć zh:Death Row Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA Vice City